I miss you even though you don't remember me
by GurardianStar
Summary: A short fanfic about Roll being still alive during the Megaman X serice and even though its been a long time she still loves her older brothers and an old lover.
1. X

The sunlight slid over the form of a sleeping boy. When the sunlight hit his face he began to squint his eyes trying to not let the sun's rays wake him. After about 5 minutes he up and opened his dark blue eyes. He gave a small yawn before running a hand through his messy brown hair. He look around the room, surprise begins to show in his eyes. "Where am I?" he asks getting up out of the unfamiliar bed that he had been sleeping in. He wonders around the room for a moment before opening a door that led to a set of stairs that spiraled down. He followed the stairs; about halfway down he smelled pancake, bacon and eggs. Because of the smell his stomached growled. He hurried down the stairs to see a girl, about 16 or 17, cooking in a brightly colored kitchen. "Hello." He said in his soft voice. "Hello" she replied turning around so he could see her face. His jaw dropped at the sight of her face, she is beautiful. Her dark blue eyes matched he's own, her long blond hair was braided. Her face was unmarked by age except for a small scar on the left side of her face. "Hungry?" she asked and he replied, "Yes," She smiles and sat a big plate of pancakes, bacon and eggs on the table for him. He sits down and begins to devour his food quickly. "Don't eat too fast or you'll get a tummy ache or choke." She said sitting down herself and began to eat. He slowed down and watched her eat. She took her time doing everything. He continued to eat and when his plat was empty she asked if he wanted some more. "Yes, please!" he said handing her his plate. She refilled and also poured him some more orange juice that she had given him. "How did you find me? He asked when he finally pushed his plate away. "You were lying in the river face up. How you got there I don't know. I was surprised that you didn't drown with that armor on." She said as she gathered the breakfast dishes and began to wash and try them. "Let me help you." He said standing up. "Okay, I'll wash while you dry." She replied moving over so there was room for him to stand next to her. After the dishes were done she made some tea, which he drank greedily. "I hope your feeling better. You've been out since the day before yesterday." "What!" He said standing up quickly, but found out that was a mistake. He suddenly became dizzy and almost collapsed on the floor. "Are you okay?" She asked helping him back into the chair. "I'll be okay. My friends must be going mad with worry." He said trying not to faint. "Don't worry, if you don't push it you may fell better soon enough to travel, but until then you'd better sit still and rest. Your friends wouldn't be very happy with me if returned sick and wounded." She said disappearing into the kitchen to get some more tea for them both. She smiled as she handed him his teacup and then sat back down to drink her own. He just sat there staring at her with cruise eyes thinking 'How can she be so clam? So quiet? And why dose it feel like I know her?" A few days passed and the young warrior was soon better. Finally he decided it was time to leave. After he had donned his armor he told the young woman farewell. "Come back and visit me." She said. "Oh, I never learned your name." He said to her and she replied "And I never heard yours. My name is Roll." "Mine is Mega Man X. I will come back Roll, I promise." He kissed her on the cheek before taking off towards the city. She watched him leave as the wind blew softly all around her; the she whispered "Come back soon big brother. I love you." The wind carried her words into the sky as tears began to fall down her face. 


	2. Zero

**ZERO**

She sat there sipping her tea and looking through an old photo album. Her mind was literally thousands of miles away when a knock came at her door. She stood up and setting the book in her chair and her cup of tea on the table, she went to answer the door. Standing there was a boy with dark blue eyes and messy brown hair. He wore faded blue jeans and a light blue t-shirt. He hoisted the bag on his shoulder higher before saying,

"Hi Roll."

"Hi X." she replied then noticed the second boy standing a few feet away from the porch.

The other boy also wore blue jeans but wore a red t-shirt. His blue eyes looked around nervously. His long blonde hair, which barely reached the ground, was pulled back. He also carried a bag.

"Hope you don't mind that I brought a friend." X said giving her a small smile.

"No I don't. Hello." She said stepping onto the porch.

"Hi" he said not able to meet her eyes. She smiled and laughed. He looked up startled.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Your Zero right?"

"Yes"

"The last time X was here he talked about you nonstop. He said a lot of things but he did not mention that you were shy." Roll said the smile never leaving her face.

"Not usually. X talks about you nonstop as well. He says your cooking is to die for." Zero replied.

"Well come on in." she replied.

"Um, could you fix lunch?" X timidly asked. She smiled

"Sure."

After lunch they sat on the porch. Roll sat in a wooden rocking chair while Zero sat in the porch swing. X sat on the railing with his back to the house. Roll's rocking chair was closer to X, so every now and then he'd give the chair a little push.

"You were right X. rolls cooking is to die for. Burp Excuse me." Zero said covering his mouth smiling.

"Told you. Beats the crap out of the food we have to eat at HQ."

"Why thank-you X, Zero. Glad you like my cooking." Roll said.

"How long do you plan to stay this time X?"

"A few weeks if that's ok with you."

"Your both welcome to stay as long as you like."

"Thanks."

That night after dinner, X had gone to sleep but Zero couldn't sleep so he went out onto the porch where he found roll sitting in the porch swing. She turned around when she heard the screen door slam.

"Sorry" Zero said.

"It's okay. Something wrong? You look worried."

"Just thinking." Zero said sitting down next to her.

She was humming a soft tune when Zero found himself lying on the porch swing, his head in her lap as he slowly drifted off to sleep. She looked down lovingly at the sleeping Zero, kissing the top of his head. The wind blew softly around them making the porch swing rock. Then she whispered, "Welcome home big bother. I missed you Proto. I love you." The wind carried her words into the sky as the tears began to fall down her face.

THE END!


End file.
